Sisterly Visit
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: What happened to Brin after the fire at Manticore.


From: Peanut Butter General, The   
Date: 12/17/2001 12:27:44  
Subject: Sisterly Visit by Peanut Butter General, The  
Source: web  
  
TITLE: Sisterly Visit  
AUTHOR: Peanut Butter General, The  
E-MAIL:   
  
GENRES: Vignette   
PAIRINGS:   
CONTENT:   
KEYWORDS: Contemporary.  
  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Medium is the Message  
SUMMARY:  
A little Brin story... Since we haven't seen her since AJBAC, I  
guessed that she's alive and well. And in Seattle...  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective  
creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century  
Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Cold, so cold; and so scared. I need to go, need to   
get out, need to contact Zack. I need...   
  
"5734, wake up." A voice called, while shaking the   
sleeping girl. "Wake up!"  
  
"What." Brin half shouted, popping straight up.   
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." The man said. "You were having a   
nightmare. You were rambling on about being cold   
and needing to get out of the freezer. You okay?"  
  
"Yes." Brin said, taking a deep breath, "Fine.   
What's our status?"  
  
"Still no word from command." The man said. "Far as   
I know, our orders to ground still stand. Word on   
the street is someone or something is picking off   
the Manticore soldiers. But I don't have anything   
solid yet. Can't find anyone really willing to talk   
about it either."  
  
"We need information." Brin said. "We can't remain   
here indefinitely."  
  
"What are your orders ma'am?" The man asked.  
  
"We blend." Brin said. "We simply blend in with   
society. Get jobs and lives and try to act like we   
belong. Command will call for us."  
  
"The squad will follow your lead on this ma'am." The   
man said. "You are the only one here with   
sufficient training and expertise. You did, after   
all, live in this filth for years prior to your   
detainment and re-indoctrination."  
  
"Yes." Brin said. "Assemble the troops for morning   
review."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." The man barked.  
  
The three soldiers lined up in front of Brin.   
"Morning call." Brin shouted.  
  
"X5487, ma'am." The man shouted.  
  
"X5780, ma'am." A second man shouted.  
  
"X8858 ma'am." The little girl called.  
  
"Our objective is to blend in with society and   
attempt to masquerade as normal people until we are   
contacted by command." Brin said.  
  
"Ma'am, what are your orders in regards to the rumors   
of capture?" X5487 asked.  
  
"We need to identify the targets as well as the   
individual attempting to capture our people." Brin   
said. "Judging by the rumors being told, it is not   
command."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The soldiers all barked in unison.  
  
"X5487, your new name will be Jon Jacobson. X5780,   
your new name will be David Jacobson. We will   
present ourselves as a family." Brin said.  
  
"Ma'am, what about me?" X8858 asked.  
  
"You will be... you will be...Tinga Jacobson." Brin   
said. "My sister."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." X8858 called. "What is my   
task?"  
  
"5487 and 5780, you two will concentrate on finding   
work. Whatever you can get so long as it pays   
money." Brin said. "As for legality, I don't care.   
We need to be ready to leave Seattle in a week.   
It's too dangerous for us here."  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am." The two men barked.  
  
"8858, you and I will research these rumors." Brin   
said. "I have an idea of someone who can help."  
  
*  
  
"Checkmate." Logan said smiling. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Max asked,   
staring out the window.  
  
"I never beat you at chess." Logan said, "Not that I   
mind winning and all."  
  
"Just thinking." Max said.  
  
"About?" Logan prompted.  
  
"Life in general." Max said. "I'm sorry, I'm not   
good company tonight. Why don't we call it an   
evening and I'll talk to you tomorrow? Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Logan said, putting the chess pieces back on   
the board. "But if you need to talk..."  
  
"No." Max said. "I don't need to talk. I need to   
clear my head."  
  
"See ya." Logan said, walking Max to the door.  
  
"Tomorrow." Max said, pulling the door shut behind   
her. She started walking toward her bike when a   
voice called out to her.  
  
"Max." Brin snapped. "Long time."  
  
"Yea." Max said, nodding to Brin and the X8.   
"Haven't seen you since Gillette."  
  
"You saved me that night." Brin said. "I was ready   
to rush in and try and disarm the explosives. I   
would have died if you hadn't gone back for me."  
  
"You're my sister Brin." Max said. "I'd try   
anything to save you. I'm sorry Zack and I didn't   
get to you in time. So much happened all at once."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." Brin said. "Being   
back was good for me. Once I was retrained and made   
to forget about life outside, I was happy. Happier   
than I ever was out here."  
  
"Good old Manticore, huh?" Max sneered. "So what's   
up? Why are you here?"  
  
"When the base was attacked, we scattered." Brin   
said.  
  
"I was there for three months, I never saw you." Max   
said.  
  
"Well, you were being retrained. I was in with the   
others, the other X5. They weren't the way I   
remembered the X5." Brin said. "But they were   
family."  
  
"Lydecker changed them after we escaped." Max said.   
"One of the doctors told me."  
  
"Whatever." Brin said. "It doesn't matter now.   
Until Command calls for us, we're all on the same   
side."  
  
Max furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Something's trying to kill us." Brin said flatly.   
"And frankly, I'd like to know what."  
  
"We're working on it." Max said.  
  
"You and Zack?" Brin asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Max said. "They screwed Zack up.   
He was there too. With me, all those months. Only   
I thought he was dead. But he wasn't. Renfro used   
him for another experiment. He's alive, just has no   
clue who or what he is. Not to mention he's partly   
mechanical now."  
  
"I knew they were working on him, but I had no idea   
that he was...changed. I'm sorry." Brin said.  
  
"We're all sorry." Max said. "That is me and a few   
others."  
  
"No word from the rest of the family?" Brin asked.   
"Krit, Syl, Zane, Jondy, anyone?"  
  
"Nothing." Max said. "I'm here, just me, and the   
others that escaped the fire."  
  
Brin lowered her head. "I miss them all so much. I   
cried when Lydecker brought Ben back to the base.   
His neck snapped. He said you did it."  
  
"I did." Max sobbed. "I had to. He asked me to."  
  
"Then he died an honorable death." Brin said. "A   
soldier's death."  
  
"So." Max said, "How'd you find me?"  
  
"I've seen you around town." Brin said. "I figured   
you were still in Seattle. I just couldn't bring   
myself to speak to you. After all that happened,   
but I told you to send me back. I remember that   
much, and you did and you saved my life. Twice.   
But, when command calls, I'm going back to   
Manticore."  
  
"Manticore's gone." Max said.   
  
"No." Brin said. "The committee's still out there.   
They're probably just binding their time until they   
contact us to return. Either that or their busy   
with these people, the ones trying to kill us."  
  
"White." Max said. "His name is Ames White. I   
don't know what he is or whom he works for. NSA,   
maybe? I don't know. He's trying to kill us all."  
  
"There's only four of us, including 8858 here." Brin   
said. "We're blending as of now. We can't stay   
secluded here for long. The one thing I do remember   
clearly is Zack telling me to keep moving and stay   
apart. It's safer."  
  
"We're going with the strength in numbers routine."   
Max said. "The more people watching your back, the   
better. I know Zack would never approve. But, he   
doesn't know."  
  
"What the CO doesn't know won't hurt him?" Brin   
asked.  
  
"Yea." Max said. "So, were you just looking for   
information or was their something else I could do   
for you?"  
  
"No. Nothing else." Brin said. "I just wanted to   
find out about the enemy so we could prepare."  
  
"If you see him, run." Max said, coldly.  
  
"That bad?" Brin asked.  
  
"That bad." Max said.  
  
"Well." Brin said, wiping a tear from her eye.   
"Give me a hug little sister and I'll be on my way.   
Best I take my team out of Seattle."  
  
"If you see any of the others out there, be careful.   
Zack told them you'd been... retrained." Max placed   
her hand on her sister's shoulder. "They don't know   
what happened and I don't know how they'd react to   
you."  
  
"If I find out anything." Brin started.  
  
"Call me." Max said and rambled off her pager   
number. "Don't forget that number Brin."  
  
"I won't." Brin said. "It's nice to be back on the   
same team."  
  
"We could keep it this way, you know." Max said.  
  
"Sorry." Brin said. "Once the committee recalls us,   
we'll be back to being enemies." 


End file.
